Chuck Versus the Goodbye
Chuck Versus the Goodbye is the last episode of the fifth season, and is the series finale of . The episode aired along with Chuck Versus Sarah on January 27, 2012 as a 2-hour special. Synopsis Chuck’s final mission brings him back to his roots as he fights to save his future. Chuck enlists his family, friends and some unexpected allies as he races to stop Nicholas Quinn from destroying everything Chuck has built over the past five years. Full plot The series finale, takes place two weeks after "Chuck vs. Sarah." Quinn (Angus Macfadyen) is on a plane, looking to buy one fo three pieces of a key from an ex Fulcrum agent known Edgar, which will fix the Intersect and allow it to be reprogrammed. Sarah (Yvonne Strahovski) has snuck onboard the plane, hoping to get revenge on Quinn for taking away all of her memories. Just before she can shoot him, Quinn senses her presence and pulls a gun on her. Sarah blows out the door of the plane and dives for safety. In the meantime, Chuck (Zachary Levi) is struggling with the loss of the Intersect, his spy status and also his wife. Ellie (Sarah Lancaster), Morgan (Joshua Gomez) and Devon (Ryan McPartlin) persuade him to try to win her back, hoping that if he can spark the right emotions within her, her memories will return. They recruit Jeff (Scott Krinsky) and Lester’s (Vik Sahay) stalking skills (and their trusty network of perverts) to track Sarah down, and find that she’s actually at the Buy More, looking for Chuck –- she wants to use the resources at Castle to track Quinn down through Renny Deutch, a German arms dealer. They track Deutch’s location to Berlin, and with some persuading, Sarah agrees to take Morgan and Chuck along as her backup team. They follow Deutch to a restaurant where he is due to meet Quinn. While at the restaurant, Chuck attempts to rekindle memories in Sarah by talking about their past, but she is too focused on the mission to really pay attention to what he is saying. Deutch reveals that he is going to be meeting Quinn at a consulate function, and after a quick wardrobe change, Chuck and Sarah follow, only to discover that Quinn has moved the location again. Morgan, Chuck and Sarah follow Deutch to a Wienerlicious. Chuck and Sarah disable the employees and take their place. Behind the counter, Sarah starts moving the cups around, saying that things are not in their correct spot. Chuck realizes that Sarah still has some of her memories, and that she’s trying to rearrange things so that they matched the Wienerlicious in Burbank, which was her first cover job when she was his handler. Before they can discuss the implications of this, Quinn walks in, takes the second part of the key from Deutch and then kills him. Quinn’s henchmen have also captured Morgan, and he rounds up Team Bartowski. Just before Quinn can shoot Chuck, Sarah attacks him with a skewer. Sarah takes out the guards while Chuck goes after Quinn, pulling a gun on him. However, Chuck is unable to shoot Quinn, and instead fires a warning shot into the sky. Unfortunately, this shot disables a stealth helicopter which is carrying Casey and his team who are on a special mission from Beckman (Bonita Friedericy) to kill Quinn. Casey, who has been ordered to be ruthless by Beckman, arrests Sarah and Chuck, and is ignoring phone calls from Alex (Mekenna Melvin), saying that Alex is a liability, and that Morgan, Chuck and Sarah make him weak. Morgan stands up to Casey (although tied to a chair) and suggests that actually the opposite is true, and that the team gives him strength. After a moment of reflection, Casey decides to reunite Team Bartowski. However, Sarah is furious with Chuck for not shooting Quinn when he had the chance, and wants to go after him alone. Fortunately Mary Bartowski (Linda Hamilton) shows up with information about the last piece of the key, which is actually hidden on Beckman’s person in one of her medals, unbeknownst to her. Quinn is still one step ahead and takes the missing piece of the key from Beckman and leaves her rigged to a sound-activated bomb that will explode as soon as the concert she is at ends, which will kill a large number of innocent civilians, as well as some government officials and diplomats. The concert is just about to end, but Jeff and Lester, having followed Team Bartowski to the concert under Morgan's direction, reunite as Jeffster to prolong the concert by singing A-ha'''s "Take on Me" and giving Chuck and Sarah time to diffuse the bomb. Chuck and Sarah corner Quinn at the rooftop while he is waiting for extraction. Refusing to lose, Quinn goes for his gun but Sarah shoots him dead. Chuck picks up the Intersect glasses with the attached key. However, there is only one upload left. Chuck and Ellie had come up with a plan to use the Intersect to upload Sarah’s memories back into Sarah, but Chuck realizes that he is unable to defuse the bomb without the Intersect, so he is forced to use the last download on himself. He is then able to access the inner workings of the bomb but doing so has cost him the opportunity to give Sarah her memories back. However, in fact, it is Sarah who finally comes up with a method for disabling the bomb using a memory from a mission that took place just after she met Chuck, mentioning the Irene Demova Virus that short-circuited the bomb. She still has no memories of her life with Chuck though. Beckman is delighted that Team Bartowski has once again saved the world (and her life), and tells them that if they ever want to save the world again, they have only to find her. Casey bids the team farewell, and Sarah also goes off to have some quiet time to think about her future. Back at the Buy More, Jeff and Lester try to tell Big Mike about their adventure and how Chuck was a spy, but he doesn’t believe any of it. However, Lutz (an A & R agent played by Alexander von Roon) has followed them back to the Buy More. He is from Germany, looking to sign Jeffster to a record label after seeing their show, and Jeff and Lester head off into the sunset to follow their music dream. Morgan and Alex tell Casey that they will be moving in together, but Casey gives them the keys to the apartment that he and Morgan share, saying that he’s going to find Gertrude with Alex’s blessing. Ellie and Devon head off to new careers in Chicago. Morgan persuades Chuck to go and find Sarah, who is sitting on her favorite beach spot, contemplating her future. Chuck tracks her down, and she asks him to tell her their story, which he does. As he talks her through their most important moments, you can see Sarah start to reconnect with Chuck and the world around her. They talk about Morgan’s idea that all it will take is a kiss and Sarah will get her memories back, and then Sarah asks Chuck to kiss her which he does. As they kiss, the scene fades back to black, which marks the end of the series. Trivia * This is the final episode of ''Chuck. * The plane used for the exterior shot of the plane in which Quinn acquires the first piece of The Key is the same one used for the CIA jet in "Chuck Versus the Anniversary" and for Volkoff's jet in "Chuck Versus the First Fight", a Dassault Falcon 2000LX, registration N2000A. * Mark Pellegrino, who played an unnamed Fulcrum agent in the Season Two episode returns and holds the first piece of The Key - given to him by Ted Roark. * A former agent of the Ring, a former agent of Fulcrum, and General Beckman all had a piece of The Key, that when linked together and attached to the Intersect Glasses, can modify the Intersect. * Chuck reacquires The Intersect to save the day. * Jeffster!'s projected career in Germany is presumably a reference to David Hasselhoff's musical success there. * Sarah interrupting Chuck and telling him to kiss her is similar to "Chuck Versus the Other Guy" where she interrupts him and says "Shut up and kiss me." * Most of the plot consists of callbacks to previous episodes: ** Chuck and Sarah going to a Mexican restaurant, disarming a bomb planted to kill a General, and having an important conversation at the beach in Malibu are all events from the pilot, "Chuck Versus the Intersect". ** Jeffster! performing in order to buy time as Chuck, Sarah and Casey deal with a delicate situation is a callback to the season 2 finale, "Chuck Versus the Ring". ** Chuck and Sarah attending a ball at an embassy while on a mission and using dancing as a way to get close to their mark is a callback to the season 3 episode "Chuck Versus the Angel de la Muerte". * When Chuck is telling Sarah their story, scenes from several episodes are shown: ** The first time they meet and their date from "Chuck Versus the Intersect"; ** Chuck and Sarah taking a picture together in "Chuck Versus the Sandworm"; ** Chuck and Sarah in bed from "Chuck Versus the Truth"; ** Chuck kissing Sarah at Roan's request in "Chuck Versus the Seduction"; ** Chuck giving Sarah the charm bracelet in "Chuck Versus Santa Claus"; ** The motel scene from "Chuck Versus the Colonel"; ** Chuck and Sarah in the Wienerlicious supply closet, again from "Chuck Versus the Truth"; ** Chuck and Sarah at Ellie's wedding in "Chuck Versus the Ring"; ** The cafe fight scene from "Chuck Versus the Honeymooners"; ** Sarah in a bellydancer outfit from "Chuck Versus the Seduction Impossible"; ** The ziplining scene from "Chuck Versus the Pink Slip"; ** Chuck and Sarah dancing at the Costa Gravan Embassy in "Chuck Versus the Angel of Death"; ** Chuck and Sarah in bed while listening to Nina Simone in "Chuck Versus the Honeymooners"; ** The Valentine's Day celebration scene from "Chuck Versus the Masquerade"; ** A flashback to Chuck and Sarah rehearsing their wedding from "Chuck Versus the Cliffhanger"; ** The pool scene from "Chuck Versus the Business Trip"; ** Chuck and Sarah kissing in the balcony in "Chuck Versus the Balcony"; ** Chuck proposing to Sarah in "Chuck Versus the Push Mix"; ** Chuck and Sarah's wedding, again from "Chuck Versus the Cliffhanger"; Guest stars * Angus Macfadyen as Nicholas Quinn * Linda Hamilton as Mary Bartowski * Alexander von Roon as Lutz, the German Record Executive. Music * Goshen - Beirut * Gold on the Ceiling - The Black Keys * Symphony No. 9 in E Minor "From the New World" IV. Allegro con fuoco - Antonín Dvořák * Take On Me - A-ha (Jeffster!) * Cruel and Beautiful World - Grouplove * Rivers and Roads - The Head and The Heart Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Television Series Episodes